SuperAvengers
by InsanityRelapse
Summary: Dean is wants to get Cas out on the town with the other Avengers but he never expected how the super soldier acts while drunk. destiel


**Ok so I got inspired by an amazing tumblr person and wrote this. Its kind of terrible because I wrote it in like two hours so please forever the typos and over all crappiness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Avengers**

Dean stood in front of the frozen capsule, whiskey in hand. The billionaire could slightly make out the shield in the foggy ice but he remained skeptical. How could a man from seventy years ago possibly be found frozen in the artic.

"Initializing defrosting process."

Because really, the guy has to look like some could of frost bite corpse. He actually felt sorry for Castiel Novak if he really did die by freezing to death. Maybe the plane crash knocked him out so he didn't feel anything. Taking another drink Dean watched lazily as the ice melted. But could you imagine if you were awake enough to watch yourself freeze to death?

"Reading brain waves."

Dean would want to go in with a hot young thin- wait what?

"I've got a heart beat here."

But it couldn't be, no one could survive being frozen for that long.

"I see move movement!"

The ice was almost all gone leaving behind the blue leather clad poster boy from his childhood. The cowl was pushed back revealing shaggy black hair and a faint stubble on a strong jaw. Dean pushed past the other scientists as to bright blue eyes opened. He smiled crookedly at the living icon.

"Morning Cap."

_3 months later_

"Come on Bobby! Cas needs to be introduced to the new world, you can't keep him away from the public for long. The poor guy still think jazz is the hot music of today!"

The director of SHIELD stared at the CEO with barely disguised annoyance. Bobby tried to push his wheelchair faster towards the elevator.

"Like you even listen to the music of toward Winchester. Balthazar complains to me at least once week about how you blare your classic redneck rock."

Dean made a disgruntled noise.

"Hey, Zeppelin is awesome! And I don't hear him complaining when I put on his sissy Buble!"

"Never said he had good taste."

"Say what do you say Singer?"

Bobby stopped as the engineering genius blocked his path. Letting out an exasperating sigh he rubbed his eyes to stave off an on coming headache.

"Fine! But if I hear one thing happening…"

Dean brighten and clapped the man on the shoulder.

"You won't regret this Singer!"

"I already do."

"Dean I don't know about this."

"Oh come on Cas, the team is already looking forward to this!"

Castiel shifted nervously on his feet in the outfit the billionaire pick out for him. Dean almost ripped off the kakis and blue plaid shirt. Black clothes were shoved into his hands with demands that if he wanted to come with he had to wear these. Moments later he came out clad in pinstripes. Dean gave out a low whistle making the super soldier blush.

"Fine Dean, where are we going tonight?"

"Bars of course! Don't tell me that you were that much of a saint Cap."

"It would take a whole liquor store to get me drunk Dean."

"We'll see about that, I bet Sammy he couldn't out drink you."

"You have doomed us all."

"A valiant effort Captain but midgardians can't hold their mead like I can."

"Dually noted."

"I think the Captain needs rest, shall I assist thou to his chambers?"

"Naw, it's cool Sammy. I've got our fearless leader, but I do think that Balth and Bella should be separated before she kills him in the morning."

"Verily, Window has a temper to rival the gods."

Dean watched as the thunder god pried apart Hawkeye and Black Window. They glared sullenly at the giant asgardian as he threw them over his shoulders and made for their rooms. A groan came from the man he was still holding up, Cap clung to his shoulder.

"Alright big guy, lets get you off to bed."

Dragging Captain America to his room was harder then he thought it would be. Dean had to resist slamming the drunken man into the wall and taking what he really wanted every time Cas rubbed his face into his neck and mumbled incoherently. It was too cute and completely unfair to Dean's libido. Winchester almost cried in relief when they finally made it to Cas's room. He dumped the super soldier on the bed.

"Ok Cap, let get you comfy."

"Thank you Dean."

"No prob Cap, it's what friends are for." Dean chuckled as he started taking off his shoes.

"This place is so strange Dean. Dames are wearing practically nothing and friends help friends take off their clothes."

Dean pauses for a minute to look at the man sprawled on the bed. Those piercing blue eyes pinned him down. He swallowed but his mouth was so dry he coughed.

"Just helping you out Cap, wouldn't want you to sleep in a ten thousand dollar suit. You'd give me that kicked puppy look. Anyways I know you'd do the same for me."

"I wouldn't be that good Winchester."

Dean's eye widened as Cas grabbed the his tie and pulled him into a kiss. Dean was frozen both pulling away.

"Cap you're drunk and confused…"

"Don't try to talk out of this Winchester. I see the way you look at me, I know in this place same sex relationships aren't uncommon. And I know that you are far from a blushing virgin Dean. Now if you aren't on this bed in the next three seconds soldier I'm never offering again."

"Sir yes sir."

Dean scrambled on to the bed. Their lips met with drunken passion. When Dean broke for air Cas unbuttoned his shirt and threw both it and the tie to the floor. Hands roamed over his tanned chest. Fingers traced the edge of the reactor as it cast the super soldier in a haunting blue light. Dean nearly tore off the very suit he had given him, buttons popped off in his rush to feel the chest he had been dreaming about touching since he was fifteen. Leaning down Dean licked and nipped his way down the gloriously chiseled chest. Cas gripped his hair as tiny whimpers slipped past his lips. Grinning Dean sucked on a nipple causing Cas to crying out. The soldier slipped his hands down Dean's back, his hands moving beneath his pants to grip his ass. Grinding himself into Dean Cas grinned as the billionaire moaned.

"God Cas, this isn't your first rodeo is it?"

"There wasn't very many women on the front lines Dean."

"Well fuck me…"

"I intend too."

Before Dean could say anything Cas pulled Dean's pants to his knees. He felt cold slick fingers slip into him. Dean fumbled with Cas's pants until he had his dick in hand. Pressing his thumb into the slit Cas's fingers halted in their stretching. Cas glared up at him before pulling his fingers out. Dean groaned at the loss as Cas pulled his hand away so he could slick himself up.

"You're dirty Cap, where were you hiding that lube?"

"Even old men like me have a few tricks up our sleeves."

"Like wha-"

Cas didn't let him finish as he shoved his cock into his ass. It fucking hurt cause Cap was big but Dean couldn't find it in himself to tell him to slow down. The grip Cas had on his hips Dean knew he'd have bruises for days. Dean felt his body shake with the brutal pace Cas had set, all he could do was hold until Cap was done with him. Cas lifted one of his hands to Dean's weeping cock, the engineer was so close he was practically sobbing. After two strokes Dean cried out as he came, hot bursts decorating the super soldier's pale chest. Cas groaned as Dean clenched around him and tumbled after him. Dean collapsed onto his chest breathing like he had just went three rounds of sparring. Chuckling Dean gave Cas a doppy smile.

"Cap, I never knew you had it in you."

"Dean, there is so much you don't know about me."

"Well, I'll just have to find it all out now don't I?"


End file.
